Jacob Portman
'' Jacob Magellan Portman is the protagonist and narrator of the Peculiar Children series, and has the ability to see, talk to, and control hollowgasts. He is the grandson of Abraham Portman who possesses the same power, and is the only child of coerlfolc Maryann and Franklin Portman . Biography Early Life Jacob Portman grew up listening to his grandfather's stories of his life in Wales. He used to want to be an explorer until his mother told him that everything had already been discovered in the world. He grew up in a rich household in Englewood, Florida, and was to become the heir to Smart Aid, his uncles' drug store. He worked as an employee in one of the smaller branches and did everything he could to get out, but failed to do so because of his uncles' high positions. Despite his father's beliefs, Jacob wasn't very popular in school and got picked on often until he met his best and only friend Ricky Pickering, who acted as a bodyguard in exchange for Jacob tutoring him. : Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children The story starts with Jacob stacking adult diapers at Smart Aid, a family owned business that he unwillingly works at. He is excused when he receives a phone call from Grandpa Portman. Jacob listens as his Grandpa desperately asks him where the key is for his weapons safe, which Jacob denies knowing about. Grandpa Portman continues to warn Jacob that the "monsters" (hollowgasts) are after him. Jacob discovered the home in the time loop in chapter 5, but he spent much time there since he did have to go to and from from the time loop to our time. Jacob also goes to the time loop everyday to see the children, Emma,(especially Emma) and spends all his day there and be back by dinner. However, his dad eventually gets in a fight with a strange man. Peculiarity Jacob has the ability to see hollowgasts, which are creatures who lurk in their own shadow and remain unseen to the eyes of many people. Miss Peregrine and the children treasure Jacob for this, which is one of the reasons they want him to stay after they discover that a wight is outside of the loop. In Hollow City, Jacob discovers that along with seeing hollowgasts, he can also talk to and control them. In Library of Souls, he learns that his strangely unique ability to see hollowgast was just an acute manifestation of a much broader power as he is later highly prized by Caul for his ability to also see and interact with the peculiar soul jars. Physical Appearance Jacob is described by Emma to resemble his grandfather, who was very handsome supposedly. Relationships Abraham Portman Abraham is Jacob's grandfather and the father of Franklin Portman. However, Abraham has been more present in Jacob's life than in Franklin's. The two are also closer, and he refers to Jacob as "Yakob" which is the Polish version of the name Jacob. During his childhood, Abraham (called Grandpa Portman by Jacob) often told him stories about his childhood on Miss Peregrine's Island until Jacob dismissed them as merely fairytales after being publicly mocked at school for believing in them. Franklin Portman Franklin is Jacob's father and Abraham's son, who brings him on the journey to Cairnholm. The events of the first book have soured their relationship due to Jacob's indiscretion about his activities while he was in Miss Peregrine's loop. After the events of Hollow City Franklin manages to speak to Jacob during a brief phone conversation in which it was revealed that Jacob's parents were both in London because they were searching for him. Franklin misinterprets Jacob's sudden disappearance as an indicator that he was involved in drugs. In the end of Library of Souls, both Franklin and Maryann decide to move Jacob to an asylum after he is unable to fully explain his disappearance and the letters he regularly receives from Emma, but before they could the children and Miss Peregrine stop them and they are last seen sitting dazedly in their car as it is pushed back into the garage by Bronwyn. Maryann Portman Maryann is Jacobs mom and Franklin's wife. Her side of the family runs and owns Smart Aid. She makes less of an appearance in the books as she wasn't on Cainholm with Jacob or in the phone conversation- it is suggested that she was in the background during the phone call- but she does make a full appearance in Library of Souls when she and Franklin are reunited with Jacob. When the children and Miss Peregrine come to rescue Jacob she becomes extremely stressed and is convinced she just had too much to drink. It is mentioned that Maryann is more protective of Jacob than Franklin is. Ricky Pickering Ricky is Jacob's only friend, who protects Jacob from violent bullies at school in exchange for Jacob tutoring him. He makes an appearance in one of Jacobs dreams/visions and he is shown standing over Jacob's grave, smoking and indifferent, his hair dressed for the occasion, and asks if he can have Jacob's possessions. Emma Bloom Emma Bloom is a peculiar child he meets and reminds Emma of his grandfather Abraham Portman. Emma is one of the peculiar children Jacob meets during the book when he enters the loop and is transported back to Sep. 3, 1940. Emma is initially curious and suspicious about who he is or what he is (her first impression is that Jacob is either a wight or a hollowghast). Later on, she becomes great friends with him and flirtatious; Jacob becomes her love interest. On page 273, Jacob discovers a box in Emma's room and opens it. He discovers pictures and letters with his grandfather and Emma, including one letter sent by Emma in which she kisses the letter and asks why Abe hasn't written in a long time (pictured). From pg.290, They go swimming and she shows him "flashlight fish" and share a tube to help them breath, then Emma elbows him to go to the surface and then climbs onto the boat. Later Emma and Jacob lean on each others backs and talk as they look at the stars. Jacob thinks it is wrong to flirt back to Emma because she was his grandfathers lover before. So Jacob just before she tries to kiss him brings up "(too be added)" and Emma is shocked and tries hard not to tell him. She finally gives up and goes in for another kiss and they start making out. When Emma backs away his lips follow hers and she says "I have to breathe, dummy". Then on pg. 238, Emma reachs for an apple in a tree, but cannot pick it because she is too short. Jacob helps her "like any true gentleman would", and when she gets it she says "You deserve it" and give him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob's says to her "The apple or the kiss?" and Emma laughs and runs off. On pg.304 Emma and Jacob are moving together for a kiss but the sheep "scream" and the hollowghast comes back. On page 307 after Jacob killed the hollowghast, Emma helped him out of the water and they kissed in the gentle rain. In Hollow City, Emma is so deeply in love with Jacob, she convinces him with harsh words to leave, so he may live out the rest of his life, and Jacob, unaware, is broken-hearted. In Library of Souls Jacob and Emma are in a major relationship and have to split up. But thanks to a discovery by Millard, everyone is now the age that they look and Jacob and Emma can be together. Category:Protagonists Category:Emma Bloom Category:Library of Souls characters Category:Hollow City Characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Trilogy characters Category:Peculiars Category:Syndrigasti Category:Syndrigasts who can talk, see, and control hollowgasts Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Good guys Category:Syndrigasts Category:Syndrigast Category:Teenagers Category:Boys Category:Characters with romantic involvements Category:Dynamic characters Category:Love interests Category:Characters who have killed Category:Good